Benjamin Tennyson: A Hero For Our Times!
Benjamin Tennyson: A Hero For Our Times! is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Recalibration. Plot The episode is a pretend documentary about Ben. It opens by asking who the greatest, coolest, and awesomest teenager in the world is, which then segues into the standard opening theme. After the opening comes an interview with Ben outside Mr. Smoothie, in which he explains briefly how he started being a hero at 10, took a break for 5 years, replaced the Omnitrix with the Ultimatrix, and now how the Ultimatrix has recalibrated. Then an attempt is made to interview Julie, but she is in a hurry and doesn’t answer many questions. Then the documentary producers try to interview Gwen, but she is angry at them for walking in on her changing (which they interpret as her being a drama queen), and then try to interview Kevin, who is trying to fix an alien vehicle and is thus mostly unresponsive (which is interpreted as being antisocial). Then an alert is sounded- the Vreedle Brothers are attacking the studio where Harangue Nation is filmed. Ben and the team go quickly, and the documentary creators follow to see Ben in action. Ben and the team get to the studio. Will Harangue is displeased to see them and surprised to see the documentary crew. Ben goes Sandbox and starts fighting, but the documentary crew start asking him questions about the alien and his strategy. They are disappointed to hear that Ben has never used Sandbox before and ‘makes it up as he goes along.’ The questions distract Ben from the fight, but Kevin manages to hold the Vreedle Brothers off for long enough for Gwen to muster up enough energy to open a portal and send the Vreedle Brothers away through it. Ben is disappointed that he didn’t get to really help stop the Vreedles. Later the documentary crew talks to Harangue, who reveals that he knows why the Vreedles attacked his studio. He explains that a while ago, an ‘alien like Ben’s Spidermonkey’ came to him and gave him an alien gun which uses radio waves as a weapon, and can also block signal transmissions, for safekeeping. They report this to Ben and the team (omitting the part where it blocks signal transmissions, because they don’t think it’s important), and the team works out that the Arachnichimp must have been Simian. He must have put it on Earth for the Vreedle Brothers to pick up (as the most convenient planet) and given it to Harangue as he is the only person on the planet guaranteed to neither double-cross him nor tell Ben. (This is far more plausible than a random Arachnichimp giving a random news broadcaster a powerful weapon.) Just then news comes in that the Vreedle Brothers are attacking the studio again. The team runs to fight them. At the studio, Ben wants to turn into Stonesmash, but cannot find the hologram, so he turns into Square instead. They fight, but when the documentary crew go in to get a closer look they trip over Kevin, and in the chaos that ensues Rhomboid Vreedle manages to blow open a secret compartment with the gun in it and take it. The Vreedles then run off and are seen flying away in their spaceship. Ben is angry that they got away, and rants at the documentary crew about how they get in the way and aren’t helpful. They then go to get the Rust Bucket 3 and follow the Vreedles, with the documentary crew not invited. There is then a voice-over by the crew, which explains that after Ben’s team left, they realized that if the Ultimatrix works by receiving a signal, and if the weapon can block signals, then the Vreedles will be able to stop Ben from transforming and beat Ben easily. They had to get to a spaceship. The crew goes to see Max. They explain that ever since they started researching Ben, they figured there was something Max was hiding, and they explain the situation and ask Max if he has a spaceship. Max reveals that he does, in fact, have a spaceship, and decides to let the crew borrow it due to the severity of the situation. They go out in space and soon catch up with The Rust Bucket 3, which connects with the Vreedle ship. To Ben's surprise, however, the Vreedle Brothers board the Rust Bucket 3 instead of trying to escape. The documentary crew also connects to the Rust Bucket 3 and gets on. Ben tries to transform, but is unable to: Octagon Vreedle is using the weapon to block the signal transmission. A crewman runs out, wrestles Octagon to the ground, grabs the weapon from him, and turns it off. Ben then goes Stonesmash (despite the hologram being missing earlier), beats the Vreedles up, and throws them into space. The Rust Bucket then heads to fly home. The episode end with the crew saying that the reason Ben is such a great hero is that he never stops trying no matter how many times he is beaten, and as long as he keeps that up, there is no threat he can’t face. Major Events *A documentary about Ben is made. *Ben stops a weapons transfer between Simian and the Vreedle brothers. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Documentary crew *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamato *Will Harangue Villains *The Vreedle Brothers *Simian (off-screen) Aliens Used *Sandbox *Square *Stonesmash Trivia *Julie and Will Harangue make their first appearances in Ben 10: Recalibration. *It has been confirmed that we will find out why Stonesmash’s hologram disappeared for a while. Category:Episodes